Conveyor belts are normally of a web-like structure, and, as a result, they vary in density across their widths and lengths. As a result, such belts do not lie flat, and they tend to move from side to side on their rollers as they operate. Such lateral movement is undesirable because the belt may reach and rub on the conveyor frame and be damaged thereby, or any lateral movement by a conveyor belt may cause products carried thereby to fall off or be moved from the desired position on the belt.
Various solutions, including steering rollers, have been utilized in an attempt to solve this problem. Such solutions are not completely satisfactory, and they are undesirably complex and/or expensive.